The diversity of available data sources with regards to financial information is critical in the ability to identify, recognize, and build a more efficient and accurate investment profile of an individual (person or entity). Currently there exists a substantial barrier between financial institutions and their clients with regards to the quality, depth, and availability of financial information. As it stands, financial institutions are hesitant to release/make available all the parameters of a given client's financial portfolio. In effect, they provide what is deemed to be “necessary information” which is a basic amount, while the remainder remains “best guess” or unknown.
As can be appreciated, the limited amount of information provided by financial institutions can be insufficient in some cases in order to allow individuals to make informed financial decisions. There is therefore a need to leverage the limited information made available by financial institutions in order to build a more complete investment portfolio for individuals.